


Lost in the Meadow

by AwakeandAsleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeandAsleep/pseuds/AwakeandAsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam shifted in his seat and focused on the road through the front windshield while glancing at Ronan through the corner of his eye, hoping not to get caught. Ronan was bobbing his head to the music and tapping his fingers to the beat as they rested on the gearshift. His fingers were long and elegant, flowing nicely to the practiced rhythm. Adam wondered what it would be like to slowly stroke his thumb across the back of Ronans hand. Would it be smooth and soft? Or rough and strong? Maybe both…</p><p>(The gang goes to Cabeswater for a surprise birthday party for Ronan. Then pynch happens.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Meadow

Adam Parrish had always been a one man army. He never felt like he needed help from anyone else; not when it came to money or school or his personal life. He didn’t need help, didn’t want anyone’s pity. Ever since he moved out of his parent’s trailer, he was perfectly capable of living on his own. After all he had Gansey, Noah, Blue and Ronan not very far from him at all times. 

Adam wasn’t very big on sharing, especially when it came to sharing his feelings. He knew he could handle himself and didn’t need anyone feeling sorry for him when he was getting the shit beat out of him by his father, Robert Parrish. He could take a punch, a kick, a concussion. He could handle himself, so he never felt the need to talk about his feelings with anyone really.

But when Adam had reoccurring thoughts swirling in his head, an unfamiliar ache in his core, an uneasy feeling inside of his chest, he wasn’t sure what to do. He definitely wasn’t going to talk to Gansey about it; he would analyze every word Adam said and probably figure out what was really going on. 

Adam didn’t want that. He didn’t want someone to analyze him. He just wanted to let his feelings out for once. For once, he needed help sorting through his jumbled thoughts, sorting between Cabeswaters thoughts and his own. 

“It’s your turn.”

“Hmmmm?” Adam replied looking up from the floor.

“It’s your turn.” Noah repeated gesturing to the pool table at Monmouth Manufacturing.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” 

Adam walked to the other side of the table, put his que in position and let it slide through his fingers. He didn’t hit any of the balls he was supposed to hit but at least he made contact with the que ball. He walked over to Ganseys desk and sat down. 

“Your turn.” He said as he put his elbow on the desk, leaning his cheek on his palm.

“We both suck at this game.” Noah said, leaning against the table. He stared at Adam for a while who was staring at the floor again. Noah couldn’t figure out what was so interesting about that spot on the floor.

As the silence stretched on, Noah felt like he had to break it. “Are you alright?” He finally asked Adam.  
Adam finally looked up at Noah. Was anyone ever _‘alright’_? He thought. The smudgy boy seemed more solid than normal today, only fading in and out every so often. Adam was glad he was here to keep him company until Gansey and Ronan got back from picking up Blue from 300 Fox Way. 

Adam looked at Noah. He started from the top of his head, looking at his hairline, then moving down to his face. He focused on the angles and the shape of eyes, perfectly round and dark. The slope of his nose was normal, and so were his lips, although Adam didn’t really know how a person’s lips could be all that different from one another. And of course there was the smudge on his face, the only thing that really made him look ghostly. _It’s not the same,_ Adam thought, _why isn’t it the same?_

“Yeah I’m fine. Just tired is all.” Adam answered, sliding down in the chair a bit. 

Noah made a noise in the back of his throat which Adam assumed meant that he understood and wouldn’t push the issue further. They took turns a few more times playing pool, trying to actually make a ball in the correct pocket, but neither boy seemed too focused on the game.

Eventually, Gansey strolled in through the rickety door to Monmouth with Blue and Ronan trailing behind him. 

“You will be delighted to know that we are going to Cabeswater, so finish up your game and pack anything you want to bring along.” Gansey stated walking over to his desk, searching for his journal under stacks of crumbled papers and dusty books.

“What are we looking for this time?” Ronan asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Gansey replied.

They had decided to take the Pig and the BMW to Cabeswater, based on Ronan complaining that it would be too cramped with Noah, Adam, and himself in the backseat of the Pig. So Adam was stuck in the front seat of the BMW and Chainsaw rested on Ronans shoulder as he drove. There was a loud techno electronic beat bumping throughout the whole car, almost drowning out Adams thoughts. Not that he minded. It was Ronans car and he could play whatever music he choose to. As long as it wasn't the Murder Squash Song.

Ronan seemed content to drive without conversation; instead it was just his music, his bird, and Adam. Adam noticed that Ronan seemed to be the most happy when he was in his own element, when he could control the situation. Adam thought that was one reason Ronan loved street racing; being completely in control of the BMW and pushing it to its limits. Making it do magical things. _Magician._

Adam shifted in his seat and focused on the road through the front windshield while glancing at Ronan through the corner of his eye, hoping not to get caught. Ronan was bobbing his head to the music and tapping his fingers to the beat as they rested on the gearshift. His fingers were long and elegant, flowing nicely to the practiced rhythm. Adam wondered what it would be like to slowly stroke his thumb across the back of Ronans hand. Would it be smooth and soft? Or rough and strong? Maybe both… Adam would very much like it to be smooth _and_ soft _and_ rough _and_ strong. 

Adam blinked a few times, realizing that his head had turned to stare at Ronans fingers, which have now stopped moving. He looks up and sees Ronan glancing at him, a stone like expression on his face that Adam can’t read. Adam tries to steady his breathing and decides to face the window away from Ronan for the rest of the drive.

Once they pull up just outside of Cabeswater, Gansey is ducking into the backseat of the Pig and pulling out supplies. As Adam gets closer, he realizes that the supplies are not supplies for searching for Glendower.

“What’s all this?” Adam asks, gesturing at the backpacks full of mysterious belongings.

“Really, Parr-- Adam. I thought you told him Noah?” Gansey says, glancing at the ghost boy.

“Sorry, it slipped my mind while we were playing pool.” Noah admits and shrugs.

“It’s Ronans birthday. Gansey thought it would be fitting to celebrate in Cabeswater.” Blue states, pulling out a blanket and a picnic basket from the Pig.

 _Ronans birthday._ Adam starts to feel himself blush, _how did he not know?_ In his defense it isn’t like Ronan to announce his birthday; he usually doesn’t mention it to anyone, not since his father’s passing. To Ronan it feels off, celebrating without his father there, like hes missing a piece of who he is.

“I hope you guys brought beer.” Ronan says smirking, already heading into Cabeswater.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Turns out that Gansey doesn’t throw such a bad party after all.

Blue and the rest of the women at 300 Fox Way made two dozen cupcakes for Ronan instead of a cake, chocolate ones of course with little custom designs on each of them.  
Gansey supplied lots of snack foods, remembering what Ronan likes to eat at Monmouth Manufacturing. Even chainsaw seemed to be enjoying herself, picking at the scraps of food left behind on the picnic blanket.

Ronan and Noah threw a football around for a while until they both decided it’s way too hot for sporting activities. 

Ronan came back over to the large blanket and laid down a foot or two away from Adam. Ronan was breathing heavily and sweaty. Adam noticed a bead of sweat slide down Ronans exposed neck slowly traveling across his collarbone and under his shirt.

Gansey, Blue, and Noah announced that they were going to walk to a small waterfall Noah had seen the last time they were in Cabeswater. Adam acknowledged them by waving his hand in the air from his laying position on the blanket. He tried not to focus on Ronans heavy breathing or how his tank top stuck to his stomach and chest.

“Happy Birthday, Lynch.” Adam said as he looked up at the clear sky.

“Thanks, Parrish, even though you forgot; you owe me now.” Ronan breaths.

Adam laughs softly. “How do you suppose I can make it up to you?”

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.” Ronan says, glancing at Adam and then away,

Adam sits up to get a bottle of water out of a cooler, grabbing an ice cold one for Ronan as well. He turns to hand it to Ronan but he has his eyes closed, hands behind his head while lying on the blanket. He looks almost peaceful, content. Adam decides to ruin his good mood because the Ronan Lynch he knows wouldn’t pass up the chance to mess with Adam Parrish either. He sets his water down, takes the bottle meant for Ronan, unscrews the cap and pours as much of it as he can on Ronan.

“What the fuck!? What the hell Parrish!” Ronan yells jumping up from the blanket. “Are you shitting me!?” 

His shirt is completely soaked as well as much of his jeans. He’s shaking his head to get the water off of his face and Adam cannot stop laughing. He’s holding a hand over his mouth while Ronan just glares at him, taking deep breaths. Adams eyes close as he continues to giggle.

“That’s it, Parrish.” Ronan growls and Adam can’t comprehend what happens next but before he knows it, Ronan lunges at him, tackling him to the ground, right on the wet blanket. They’re wrestling and rolling around, struggling to get out from under one another. Ronans on top of Adam, getting the upper hand from all the fighting he’s done with Declan over the past few months.

Except this isn’t that kind of fighting. This is Ronan grabbing ice from the cooler and shoving it down Adams shirt, taking another water bottle and attempting to pour it over Adam. This isn't real fighting, but something _else._ Adam struggles, tries to wrestle the bottle out of Ronans hand, spilling some of the bottle on Ronan as well. Once that bottle is empty, Adam’s laughing has stopped and he stares up at Ronan with a shy and nervous expression. Ronan stares back at him, still fully on top of Adam, pinning his wrists to the ground. Ronan is confused at Adams expression until he finally feels the pressure and knows why Adam has gone so stiff.

Ronan is leaning over Adam and there’s a solid pressure against his upper thigh,so close to pressing on his groin. Adam bites his lower lip and avoids Ronan’s eyes but makes no move to get up from underneath him. The pressure feels good but Adam has no idea how they got here, no idea how to feel about the thoughts that have been nothing but _Ronan Ronan Ronan_ running through his head for the past few weeks. He has never been attracted to another boy before, let alone one of his best friends. And now, in this very moment, all he can think is that he has just ruined their friendship, he has made it so fucking awkward and Ronan will probably never speak to him again and it’s all his fault and- 

Then Ronan’s breathing becomes heavier and a little shaky, almost as if he is feeling exactly what Adam is feeling. _Why hasn’t he gotten up yet? Why hasn’t he yelled at me, swore at me, called me some ridiculous curse word?_ Adam thinks.

But Ronan does move then, the slightest of gestures, drags his body against Adams, in an attempt to get off him but the sliding pressure is just right for both of them and Ronan is choking back a small noise and Adam bites his own lip again. He thinks _Fuck it_ , and dives across that invisible line tat seems to be drawn between them.

He sits up and grabs Ronan’s arms, looking him straight in the eyes and slowly tilts his head as he leans in.

His lips meet Ronan’s in a soft kiss and it’s everything Adam didn’t know that he wanted. His heart is dancing and alive in his chest, his hands tightening their grip on Ronan’s arms, his breath sighing against Ronans lips. He pulls away and looks up at Ronan, gives him a shy smile and Ronan just loses it. He pushes Adam back down on the blanket and dives for his lips, kissing him hungrily, like he needs this, needs to know that this is real and not some cruel joke Cabeswater is playing on him. He needs to know that Adam is real, that Adam is here; _he needs this._

Adam’s making these small noises against Ronans soft wet lips. He’s pinned beneath Ronan and their bodies are both still wet, sliding against each other. 

Ronan breaks the kiss to kiss Adam everywhere else he can reach; along his jawline to that small spot just behind his ear, working his way down his neck. Adam clutches at Ronan, needing to hold onto him, to hold onto _something_. Adam needs to memorize the muscles in Ronans shoulders, his back, his arms; he needs to memorize every part of him, _wants_ to memorize every part him because he didn't know how much he needed Ronan until now and he'll be damned if he ever has to let him go. He doesn’t want to lose this feeling; he needs it. He feels alive. 

Adam is still grabbing at Ronan, wanting to touch him and feel his skin underneath his fingers. He grabs Ronans tank top and pulls him back up to kiss him. Ronan thrusts his hips forward on his way up to kiss Adam and again the pressure is just right.

“Fuck” Ronan says softly.

“You like that, Lynch?” Adam says smirking.

Ronan smiles crookedly and thrusts his hips against Adam again, making him moan out loud.

“I think it’s you who likes it more, Parrish.” Ronan says breathless. He leans back to take off his wet shirt and tosses it aside.

Adam stares at Ronans bare chest. _He’s beautiful,_ he thinks. Adam suddenly becomes self-conscious; Ronan has seen him shirtless before but it feels different now, now he cares what Ronan thinks about his body.

Ronan sees something change in Adams expression and can sense his discomfort.  
“We don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, Adam.” Ronan says softly and reaches for his discarded shirt. Adams hand jumps out and grabs his, intertwining their fingers.

“You don’t have to put it back on.” Adam says. With their fingers laced in one hand, he glides his other hand across Ronans chest, feeling his muscles contract, his heart racing.

“Maybe we should save this for when we are alone.” Ronan whispers and kisses Adam again, running his fingers through his hair. 

Adam laughs into the kiss, “Whatever you want, birthday boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one but thought I'd post it anyway. It's been awhile since I've written any smut so it may take me awhile to get back into writing it. 
> 
> My names ivyrocks24 on tumblr, follow me if you want :)


End file.
